Forbidden Love and Arranged Marriages
by hintcoin
Summary: A family feud leaves two deep in love teens seperated. Kairi's mom has her on an arranged marriages and Sora's dad keeps him at work. Will the force of their parents keep them apart, or will Love conquer all? Please read to understand more. Temp. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Ok, it took me a while to find out another idea for this story. I had to make two stories and deleted one. That sucks, I know. So on forth with it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We can meet at school, Sora." Kairi said on her cell phone.

"No, we're being watched there too. How about… no there too." He said, both of them trying to think of a way they could actually meet and talk.

You see their families have been in a feud ever since they could remember. They're secretly in love but Sora and Kairi aren't allowed to see each other and she's already in an arranged marriage with Riku. She doesn't like him, but he does so he sticks around her like an annoying piece of tape that won't come off. Even when the teachers pair Sora and Kairi together, their parents come in and start on a riot.

"There's a grotto in the park. We could meet there." She said.

"Okay! So what time?"

"Hmm," She checked her watch and looked at her schedule. "Let's make it at night so that the dark can cover us. I'm free at eight."

Her room was pretty big and she was sitting at her porch. The door was all the way on the other side where she can't hear it when it opens. And so enters her mom; she walked up behind her, eavesdropping on her conversation.

"Okay, Sora. Eight o'clock at the park grotto." She turned around and stood face to face with her mom. _Oh man, did she hear that? _"Hi Mom! So what're you doing in my room?"

"Don't call me mom, makes me feel old. I'm Skyla to you." Skyla said. "No eight o'clock date for you. You have another photo shoot at that time." Her mom was a cosmetic line producer and she put Kairi as the model for it.

"Mom!" Skyla stared at her. "Fine, Skyla. I don't want to do this! I never did, you just put me up to this."

"And without you, people won't but our products. You wear it, we take the photo, consumers buy them, and we make money. See? Everybody wins!"

"But me." She muttered under breath.

"What was that?" Skyla said, her stern face even scarier.

"Nothing, _Skyla._ Fine, I'll go." Her mother smiled, snapped the phone closed and left the room.

* * *

Otherwise Kairi and her family all rich and stuff, Sora's weren't (they weren't all that rich either). They believed that her family was testing it on animals. Naturally, they'd say that they weren't, his family would say they are, no, yes, no, yes and no until one of them would finally give in. But really, when would that happen? With the feuding families, the kids have restrictions too, like they can't see each other at all

* * *

"Kairi? Are you still there?" Sora asked because she forgot to say bye while she could. His dad came into the tiny room as well.

"Sora, get ready for your work. You have to get there in fifteen minutes." He said.

"Nightshift? I already did my share for today. Why an I suddenly working the nightshift?"

"Sora—" his dad tried to stop him, but Sora just kept on talking.

"I'm a growing kid, I need my sleep. I need 'me-time.' I need to socialize but I can't if I have to sleep at school. Dad, I need a life."

"I know that, I was like that when I was a boy. You're taking my shift because we're going over to that Kairi's house. I don't know why you even call her as a friend. Oh, and we're going over to start a riot."

"Dad! Why are you guys so mad at each other?"

"We're trying to stop them from using animals as test subjects for their cosmetics, that's why Sora."

* * *

"Kairi dearest! Guess who's here to see you?" Skyla yelled out.

"Mom!" Kairi said.

"Who's Mom?"

"Skyla! Who the heck is it?"

"Come on down and you'll see your photo buddy!"

"Photo buddy? Guess I'll go and see." She said to no one in particular. Kairi flew down the stairs.

Waiting for her was, "Honey, this is Riku, the boy I said you'll be marrying instead of that low-life Sora you've seen around." Riku was a tall silver haired boy in a tux holding a bouquet of roses that were apparently for her.

He stepped toward her, making Kairi step back a bit herself, and bowed down. "As so you have already come to know, my name is Riku. And I suppose these are yours." He stood up and handed her the gifts.

"Eh, thanks?" she said, unknowingly taking the things into her hand.

"See dearest? He's such a gentleman." Skyla said, giggling a bit and left the room, lifting a hand as she disappeared.

"Who is this Sora your mother has talked about?" he said in his English accent.

"Cut the accent okay? And Sora is none of your business."

"May or may not, I am still curious." Riku said, the accent apparently real.

"Curious or not, Sora is none of your business, so buzz off, Mr. Accent. Oh and while you do that and explore our house, don't feel free to explore my room."

He started to joke around so he straightened his body frame and said, "Ma'am yes, Ma'am!" in an army tone.

She waved him off but before he completely disappeared, Kairi spoke up and said, "Oh and by the way, what does my mom mean by 'photo buddy'?" He didn't answer but she could hear a bit of cameras clicking when he left.

Kairi checked her watch and it was eight o'clock. She didn't care if her mom would get mad if she didn't go to the photo shoot, she just cared to see Sora. When she stepped out, it was about dusk and a pick-it line was forming. Kairi squinted her eyes to see the signs all about Skyla's cosmetics. "Is that…Sora's dad?"

He turned his head and spotted her and yelled out something she didn't understand, probably a code they worked out. No sooner than later, stones came flying her way. She put her arms over her face getting ready for impact, which never happened. Kairi opened her eyes and saw a man in a tuxedo. "Riku?"

"Get inside, it's safer there." He said as she ran inside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, yeah, I know the first chapter sucks; I just needed to throw in the major points. Please read and review because the next chapters are better! I promise! Oh, and my updating time changes from fast to slow at one point (maybe). Sorry about that!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter two of my fourth story, yup! It's my fourth story! If you're reading this then please click on my bio link and you can see all of my stories! They all have a lot of reviews so they're all fantastic. And in my previously stuff, I might change a word or two.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

Kairi checked her watch and it was eight o'clock. She didn't care if her mom would get mad if she didn't go to the photo shoot, she just cared to see Sora. When she stepped out, it was about dusk and a pick-it line was forming. Kairi squinted her eyes to see the signs all about Skyla's cosmetics. "Is that…Sora's dad?"

He turned his head and spotted her and yelled out something she didn't understand, probably a code they worked out. No sooner than later, stones came flying her way. She put her arms over her face getting ready for impact, which never happened. Kairi opened her eyes and saw a man in a tuxedo. "Riku?"

"Get inside, it's safer there." He commanded as she ran inside.

* * *

When Kairi opened the door back inside, Skyla was staring at her with her evil eye (eyes). "If you weren't on the covers of so many magazines, I'd throw rocks at you myself. What were you doing? Going out there at night? Especially when we had a photo shoot. You're not going to the park to see that useless man's son out there?"

_What?_ Kairi thought. _His dad isn't useless! And Sora isn't either._ "No Skyla. I'm not going to see whom ever you're talking about." She said with so much lies in it.

"Good, so let's get Riku back inside now." Skyla opened the door letting a few stones fly in. Riku stepped back into the house, slowly releasing his now tightly woven ball of his arms off his head. "Thank you so much that you're not bruised. It would've made a bad impression on the cover. But then again, we could've used the vanishing cream. So let's go you guys!"

Skyla dragged them into a room that was covered by white walls, carpet, rugs…well everything was white! "I know I've never shown any of you guys this room; I used to use it as well! But now, I just use it as my backup room and since that mob out there apparently won't let us through, we're stuck in here to use it." She placed Kairi onto a chair that was covered in a flowing white cloth and put Riku on the ground beside her. She handled Kairi's face with the make up and put his face dangerously close to hers.

_If I make it look like they're together, the media will think of them as a couple. And hopefully Sora as well._ Skyla thought. _Then he'll stop answering Kairi's calls and she won't get distracted with the work I have to do. Well, her too. But if they never get a chance to talk to each other, then they could never plan out anymore 'secret' dates! Haha, that's a perfect plan!_

A few snaps here and there and the photographers were all done and they left. "You were great guys! Let's have more days like this! Well, except the mob thing." Skyla rejoiced, hugging Riku but not Kairi.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to my room. And no one better try and come up to talk to me once I'm there." Kairi said.

"Hold on Skyla, let me just talk to her really quickly." Riku told the mom.

"Okay, but tell her that I put bars on her windows and blocked her porch so she won't try to run away again." She told him. Riku ran up to Kairi before she went up the stairs but she wouldn't stop for him.

"Sora's none of my business right?" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Well then just stop trying to get to him."

"What! Why?" She yelled, slapping him off. "And how do you really know who the heck he is?"

"I checked your room. You got a pretty messed up picture of him."

"Yeah my mom did—Wait! You went into my room?"

"Yes, I did. So are you going to answer my question?"

"Skyla saw the picture and the frame where I engraved his name. Then she took and broke it. She threw it away after that but I searched the trash and took it back. So let me go now." Kairi turned around and left Riku alone.

* * *

"Hey Sora, you can leave in ten." Sora's boss, Mr. Lorlare, said.

"Why? I've only worked about a third of my dad's shift so far. I'm not done yet." He said back.

"Maybe that's true, but you've been working about four times as hard as anyone else here. Go home; you're a growing boy, you need your sleep. And don't worry about the pay, it'll be the same, maybe even a bit more."

"Thank you so much, I owe you!" He yelled as he ran out the door. "Maybe I should try to call Kairi at home and tell her why I couldn't come." Sora ran all the way home, up to his room and grabbed the phone. He dialed her number and it started ringing.

"Hi this is Kairi," the earpiece said.

"Kairi, listen," he said but it wasn't Kairi.

"Thanks for calling but I wasn't able to get to my cell in time so please leave a message after the tone and I'll be sure to call you back a soon as I can. See ya!" It was her voice message.

Sora sighed but decided to leaves a message anyways. "Hey Kai, call me back if you can today. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not meeting you at the park, a few things came up that kept me at work. But if you can't reach me today, um, I'll just tell you at school."

* * *

"School, hm?" Skyla heard the message. "We'll just see about that. Good thing I confiscated her phone too. Riku! Please come here honey!"

Riku came running into the photo room, where Skyla was still sitting on the ground. "You called?"

"Hehe, stop being so formal. And I've taken the courtesy to enroll you into Kairi's school so you can keep up in your studies while you live with us and so that you can keep an eye on Kairi for me so that she won't get anywhere near that Sora person. Oh and don't worry about the press, they already know. Act like you two are together, it'll be good publicity."

"Okay, but won't she try to push me away? I like her, she doesn't, do the math Skyla."

"Just go to Destiny High and keep her away from Sora."

"But—"

"End of discussion." Skyla snapped. "You're going to Destiny High and that's that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ooh, Skyla's getting evil (er) and Riku's going to Destiny High with Sora and Kairi. Things are getting better since I got reviews, see? I don't lie. Give me more reviews and two things will happen. I'll adopt a review cookie monster (he gives out cookies if people review) and the chapters will get better. I promise! Oh and I know I haven't been putting Sora in enough, I just find it hard a bit here.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Like I promised, more reviews equals better chapters. _And, _our little RCM (review cookie monster) has been adopted! And her name is Floofloo, it might sound weird to you, but I think it's cute. Floofloo is just a small, little pink puffball and she matches my desk that holds the computer! Well on with the story, many thanks to those who'll review!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

"Hehe, stop being so formal. And I've taken the courtesy to enroll you into Kairi's school so you can keep up in your studies while you live with us and so that you can keep an eye on Kairi for me so that she won't get anywhere near that Sora person. Oh and don't worry about the press, they already know. Act like you two are together, it'll be good publicity." Skyla said.

"Okay, but won't she try to push me away? I like her, she doesn't, do the math Skyla." Riku yelled back.

"Just go to Destiny High and keep her away from Sora."

"But—"

"End of discussion." Skyla snapped. "You're going to Destiny High and that's that."

* * *

Kairi walked to school supposedly alone. But she could still feel the force of someone following her. She turned around, no one; continued walking and heard the steps of someone nearing, turns around, no more steps and no one there. Continuing her walk to Destiny High, the presence came up behind her and she decided to retaliate by kicking herself around. Opening her eyes once again, she saw, "Riku? You know, you really have to stop following me around."

Rubbing the now sore part of his leg, he answered, "Yeah, well I got lost on the way so I decided to tag along behind you."

"Lost going where?"

"Going to Destiny High. You do know where that is, right?"

"Wh…wait" she said, shaking her hands in disbelief. "What do you mean 'Going to Destiny High'?"

"Skyla didn't tell you? I'm your new classmate! And we have the same classes so we can spend more time with each other."

"Yes, and right now, we have the chance to talk to everyone and get you associated with the school." _And to ruin your reputation before it even starts._ "Hey, do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can I borrow it?" Riku pulled it out and Kairi clicked it open. She punched in a few numbers and pressed the earpiece to her ear. "Selph, okay hold on. Hey Riku, some privacy please?"

"Okay, backing off." He stepped back but he could still hear just the mere words that don't give you any idea of what they're talking about like: the, a, some, but, it's, and & then so.

"Still there?… Good, so I need to ask you something… Yeah, so" her voice lowered so much that Riku wasn't even able to hear the mere words. Then it came back up again, "Thanks Selph, in ten and that'll be perfect." She clicked the phone closed and handed it to Riku. "Thanks for letting me use it. Skyla took mines away."

"No problem." He said, taking back the phone. "Don't you think it's getting colder?" Riku said as they continued their walk.

"No, actually, it's pretty warm. The sun's out Mr. Cold."

"I still think it's cold." He said, outstretching his arm and pulled Kairi closer to him.

"Back off, okay? We just happen to be partners for some pictures and classmates too, but we'll never be together." She said as she threw off the silver haired boy's arm.

"But it's really cold."

"Wow, you probably must have some body temperature problems."

"Maybe I do." He said, pulling her closer again but keeping her in a tighter grip. Kairi struggled to make him let go but he wouldn't budge. She tried hitting him, kicking him and almost biting him (she resisted) but yet again, his grip just seemed to get tighter.

"No chance of letting me go right now, huh?"

"Not a chance." She let out a sigh and they walked all the way to school, waiting patiently for what could happen when they reach there.

* * *

"She would usually be here by now?" Sora said, searching the school grounds for Kairi. 

"Man, lighten up. She's a celebrity so the time she gets here always can change. See, look, the pooparazzi is already here." Tidus said.

"Pooparazzi?"

"The paparazzi are annoying." Sora stared at the slightly shorter boy. "So I've heard."

"Yeah, maybe they are. But they've never come for Kairi before."

"That's true, maybe there's something the school news paper says about it." They walked to the inside of the school to the extra curriculum area, where every school clubroom was located. Sora and Tidus walked up to the Student Body area that gave out the newspaper. Wakka sat behind the desk; half awake if he wasn't fully asleep.

"WAKKA! Whoohoo, wake up!" Tidus said, snapping really loud so that he would.

He snorted a bit before actually waking up. "Yes Ma'am!"

"I'm a boy so that would be 'Yes Sir' to you." Tidus said.

"Yah, so why you guys here anyways?"

"School newspaper." Sora said, holding his hand out for it.

"Right. Oh and you'll really want to read this one." Wakka told them, handing the issue to Sora.

"Kairi's Friend To Start Schooling Today?" The blonde and brunette asked.

"Keep readin' Sora. Like I just said, you'll want to know."

As everyone knows, Destiny High's Kairi is a celebrity icon. But who was to know that her partner, Riku, was going to be coming to school as well? He'll have all the same classes as she does while…drum roll…he lives with her and her mom! When he comes, expect slower moving classes for a while if you have classes with them. They'll also be arriving early to meet everyone so that Riku can get acquainted with the school. But if they're here early, so will be the press! Few rumors say that they're together too! Learn more on the actual newspaper and TV news broadcast on some random channels tomorrow to get the whole story!

_Courtesy of Selphie Tilmitt,_

_Student Body President._

"Little Selphie's actually got a good story on her hands. Most of hers are the stupid ones like the principal's cat stuck up in a tree." Wakka mocked her.

"Hey! At least I'm not sleeping on the job, Wakka. You're driving people away!" Selphie yelled out after she came out of a complete nowhere. "I got it from the source too! Kairi called me a few minutes ago and told me to put this on the issue. Of course, it took some time to get through to Wakka to make him type it all up at the last minute, but after I told him that I was the president and that I could kick him off the group and after he pleaded that his—" Wakka's hand muffled her mouth from saying anything else.

"Ok there girl. Don't have ta go an' tell my side of the story. Well there's a few girly screams coming from the outside, so that probably means they're here. Oh and Selphie did tell me that she added a lie in there too so that she'd attract more attention to the story. Sora, go out for me and tell me what's up later."

"Okay, every detail to my best Sir!" He said, playing around just a bit before Selphie bit Wakka's hand making him let go. "'Kay, you're coming back with me Tidus." So the two boys walked out to see a crowd of girls holding up some makeshift signs.

"I think that's them." Tidus said after staring at the sight for a moment.

"You think?" The brunette told him.

"Fine, have it your way. I _know _that's them. So stop stalling and let's go Sora." He dragged him into the crowd, got pushed, shoved, hit and somehow got gum stuck to his shirt. "Dude, Kairi's gonna think that is SO gross."

"What! You want it for yourself? It came from that nerdy one there." Sora pointed to a girl with huge glasses and in overalls.

"No thanks. Whatever, so let's find Kairi and this so called Riku. I think that's them over there."

* * *

"Why did you suddenly choose to come here?" 

"You're a year older. Why are you taking a grade you just took?" Two of the many reporters asked.

"Were you forced to come? And why do you just happen to have the same classes I do?" Kairi asked him after that.

"Wha… I choose not to answer that or any other questions." He said. She grunted in anger, grabbed his arm and they tried to make their way out of the crowd. Passing by people, not even looking at their faces passed by Sora but didn't notice him.

"Hey Kai, isn't that—" Riku started but never finished.

"What we're doing is getting inside, getting your classes and going to them. That's all, okay. Nothing else." She said in a scary mad tone.

"But—"

"In and that's all."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh my, I made Kairi in a bad feeling now. Best news ever though; Floofloo's going to happily give out cookies to whoever reviews! And my next story's getting worked on too! Yeah I know it might feel weird that I'm starting a new story but this one's just getting started, but I got too excited and I didn't want to forget that idea. But that means slower updates on this, post a review saying not to and this'll keep going on full blast 'till the end guys! Oh and Floofloo is taking suggestions for another name so send in suggestions!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, yeah. Some of you probably have checked up my profile and wondered why my other story isn't up yet, but no worries! I lied, I didn't even start it, sorry about that. Alas, on with it, the supposedly thoughts of the many PMs I've been getting from people. Honestly though, why can't they just review, it'll make me happier! Not like I'm mad or anything, just wondering why.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

"Wha… I choose not to answer that or any other questions." He said. She grunted in anger, grabbed his arm and they tried to make their way out of the crowd. Passing by people, not even looking at their faces passed by Sora but didn't notice him.

"Hey Kai, isn't that—" Riku started but never finished.

"What we're doing is getting inside, getting your classes and going to them. That's all, okay. Nothing else." She said in a scary mad tone.

* * *

"But—" 

"In and that's all."

"Wasn't that just—" Tidus started.

"Kairi. So that guy must be Riku." Sora said, a little bit downhearted.

"He's tall and looks muscular."

"Then what are we?"

"The complete opposite." Sora stared angrily at the blonde next to him. "Fine, fine, we're a fourth of that."

"Whatever. Did you see the look on her face? All scary and…well, scary. I'm guessing she doesn't like him at all."

"Shall we spy?"

"We shall although it goes against all my morals."

"You have morals?" The brunette hit Tidus as they ran to the side of the door and peered through the window but still couldn't see them.

* * *

"Ok, I know you're here not because you wanted to." Kairi said, letting go of the silver haired boy and yelled. 

"I'm just here, that's why." He said calmly to the red head who was starting to get even angrier.

"Really? This has Skyla written all over it. Spill and seriously, drop the British accent. It doesn't fit you and it just makes you look older, and it really doesn't look like yours to be."

"Really now?" Riku said, the accent slowly drifting away. "Now why would you tell me?"

"STOP GETTING OFF SUBJECT!" She yelled that anyone in the halls could hear.

"I've just happened to stumble upon this wonderful school."

"Still not buying it."

"Maybe I just wanted to see someone."

Now she stopped being angry, but then switched to curiosity. "_See someone?_ Who do you mean by that?" She started pacing around the hallway and when she turned around from reaching the wall, Riku was in her face. "Back off okay?"

"Maybe…" He quickly bent down and kissed her. Kairi tried to pry him off but he held on tighter once again. A few camera shutters went off as the reporters started murmuring and writing stuff down. It went on a few more seconds and they left, not getting the rest of the things they'd want to know.

When Riku finally broke the forced kiss in the now dead silent hall, Kairi slapped him and left a red spot on his face. "You never answered my question!"

"Yeah but—"

"You know what? I don't even care anymore!" She slapped the other cheek so that his face was equally red on both sides and walked quickly away. She left a light trail of tears along the way to the door.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Sora asked her as she exited and grabbed her shoulders. Tidus felt like they needed a 'moment' alone. "Tell me, won't you?"

"It's okay, nothing really." She managed out of her mouth but her voice was still a bit crack-ish.

He wiped a tear away from her face. "Doesn't look like it. So who's Riku?"

Kairi stared up into his ever-so-caring eyes but took pity in hers because it seemed so, so… pitiful. "Riku?" Sniffles. "He's…he's, he's no one really. Just this person my mom calls my photo buddy."

"Well, any buddy of Kairi's is a buddy of mine! When can I meet him?"

"You don't want to meet him. You really don't, not after what he's doing."

"What's he doing? Kairi!" But it was too late. She ran off, face in her hands, leaving another light trail of tears. Tidus came out from behind a pillar looking a sarcastic-stunned-and-OMG.

"No comment there." He walked up to his brunette friend and put an arm around his shoulders. Sora stood there, dumbfounded and still in the same position he was in before Kairi left. A moment of silence before Tidus spoke up again. "She's just in a bad mood. Didn't you hear how she and that Riku guy were talking to each other? She probably hates him and—"

"Kairi hates me?"

"No Sora, Kairi doesn't… You're not Sora!" Tidus said, turning around expecting Sora but saw…

"Yeah, I'm Riku. The guy Kairi hates." Riku said, finally letting go of his stupid and fake British accent.

"WHOA! Dude, I thought you had a British accent. Must've been fake, so whatcha do to Kairi?" The blonde said casually, already getting used to Riku's presence.

Whereas, Sora wasn't. "Yes, Riku. Tell us, what did you _do_ to Kairi?" emphasizing did maybe a bit too much.

"I did nothing okay?" _Just a lie to whoever he is. Oh that's right! I should ask. _"Now it's my turn to ask. Who are you?"

"Tidus."

"Sora." Sora didn't like the vibe he was getting from Riku. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I'm new, so why can't I get acquainted with everyone?"

"He's got a point there, Sora." Tidus stated and sided with Riku. They started talking and completely ignoring the other boy there.

"Helloooo? Whoo hoo! Over here!" No response to his goofy calls so Sora was able to sneak away to somewhere without any notice. He followed the ever-fading trail to the back of the school, where he found Kairi sobbing lightly in her hands.

"Kai? Don't ignore me, you don't seem okay like you said." He said in his caring tone.

"I wasn't ign…(insert sniffle here)…ingo...ignoring you. (Sniffles x2) It's just that, that I needed time alone, okay? And yes (gulp of air) I'm fine." She said, breaking the sentence here and there. Either way, Sora still wasn't convinced.

"Kai, like I said, I care about you and I just can't stand the fact that you're suffering like this. Now, tell me please?"

"Thanks for caring Sora, it's just that I can't… no. I _don't_ feel like telling anyone right now." _Maybe never_ she thought.

"Still not buying it. Is it Riku?"

Kairi took a huge sigh and got ready to talk. "I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it. Not right now at least." She stood up and walked away.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus called out. "Read the paper. Selphie updated it again."

"That fast. Well let's just see." He grabbed the paper and his eyes widened. "But… I thought she… and her mom… Huh?"

_**:::What It Said:::**_

Riku, Kairi's 'new' friend is probably more than just a friend. From what visiting press say, they caught a picture of them making out in the hallways just after they disappeared from the crowd. 'Maybe she just wanted to keep him for herself' a reporter told us. 'Just jealous of my incredible beauty and that Riku might fall in love with me, not her' another student told us. Just goes to say that the rumors of the two are now together have been confirmed! "Little Selphie got that much for the school." Tidus said, mocking Selphie and trying to lift the brunette's mood. "No use to try Tidus. Maybe like Kairi, I just need some time." And on that, the brunette waved off the blonde to leave him alone behind the dark and shady school. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yeah, yeah, I know it was late. But I had a hard time coming up with it and I had to delete the whole document once or twice at least. It sucks and it shows! And, it's pretty slow going. Please read and review (and throw me some fire about how much the chapter sucks and maybe how much it's confusing you) and I'll be happy. And I'm sorry that it was late again 'cause... well I feel sorry about it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
Gosh, I was like 'Get this finished get this finished get this finished' when I started typing this chapter. And I wanted to get back on schedule again. So here goes, read and then review! Thanks in advance!oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

"Little Selphie got that much for the school." Tidus said, mocking Selphie and trying to lift the brunette's mood. 

"No use to try Tidus. Maybe like Kairi, I just need some time." And on that, the brunette waved off the blonde to leave him alone behind the dark and shady school. In a matter of five minutes, the school bell rang thus starting the school day.

He walked slowly to his first class, which was math that he had with Kairi. And with Kairi… is Riku. Walking at his normal pace now, Sora saw Kairi and Riku pacing around in the hall.

Kairi glanced up, still angry that she had to be chauffer for Skyla's 'photo buddy.' When she looked around, noticing that the room started to fill into the rooms, saw Sora lagging in the line. She left Riku to just stand there, staring off into space for no heck of a reason, and walked over to Sora. "Hey Sora, you —"

"What happened to 'I need some time'?" He said, waving off the hand she was trying to put on him.

"Oh that. Listen, I know the perfect spot we could meet tonight. When can you go?"

"I'm working my dad's shift, so I can't."

"Why are you working so much? C'mon! Skyla got me a fund that I could tap into, so I could get you some money."

"As much as I'd like to, I can't. That's already asking too much, and—" The second bell rang, indicating that classes are starting. "We gotta go in now. Maybe lunch we can talk again."

Sora turned around to go into the class and Kairi looked around for Riku, who appeared to be listening to an MP3 player. "Let's go to class Riku."

"So she said she wanted to tap into her fund. I knew I shouldn't have given her one. Riku good job." A voice said over a talking device at lunch.

The silver haired boy took a deep sigh. "Yeah, thanks."

"Riku? What happened to your accent?"

"Skyla, I thought you'd already know, I never had an accent."

"Okay whatever. So are you going to do anything else to keep 'em apart?" Although she wasn't able to physically see it, Riku nodded a yes. Skyla dove into a whisper and told him a plan.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"RIKU! Just go and keep Kairi and the boy away from each other. And we'll be all happy."

"Why do you hate him so much again?"

"His dad is the guy who started the group of people trying to shut us down! If they win, our regular customers would stop buying our stuff. And if Kairi's seen with his boy—"

"It's Sora."

"Like I care! If Kairi's seen with you, more people would start buying my cosmetics."

"It's the same story with you Skyla, you want money, you use Kairi and now, you're forcing her to call you Skyla even though you're her mom!"

"Your point is exactly?"

"None. Just think, every time you force Kairi to do something against her will how it could affect her own life instead of yours." A few words or so of Riku's finally reached Skyla heart. She remained silent for a moment, letting them sink in. "Skyla? Still there?"

"Get to Kairi and keep them apart. If you fail to do so, do not forget what I can tell your dad." On her request (sorta), Riku closed the phone and started walking towards the lone table of Kairi and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, flinging her peas around with her fork while the rest of her food lay lifeless on her plate. "Haven't you ruined my life enough already?"

"Heh? Oh of course not!" He told her. Still not wanting to keep them apart but didn't want to face the wrath of an evil Skyla, he decided to go with her plan.

"So why are you here?"

"Eh…I need to tell you something. And it's really important so I need to tell you now." He paused, expecting Kairi to say something, anything at all.

"…" She looked at him, wondering why he stopped. "I thought you were going to tell me something?"

"Oh right! Sora told me that he doesn't like you, that he was doing an act to look like he likes you." Riku looked the best he could at Kairi because she was facing away from him and to Sora by now. Her eyes were tearing up, on the verge of falling. "Kai, are you okay?"

"Do you really mean it? That Sora doesn't really care about me?" She started, her voice cracking in sadness.

"I'm sorry Kai, I overheard him talking with his friends saying that he won the bet. They were betting to see if Sora could get together with you. He probably _never_ had _any_ feeling for you." Kairi plunged into depression at that moment and Riku took her in his arms.

"Hey Sora, I thought Kai-chan hated that Riku person?" Selphie asked him. The whole group of Sora, Tidus, Wakka & Selphie turned their heads to Kai-chan (that's Kairi if you're wondering).

"Yeah, they're hugging now." Tidus added.

"It's not like we can't see that. I'm going to see what's happening." The brunette announced to his friends.

"Man, I don' tink dats a good idea." Wakka pulled Sora back down into his lunch seat.

"Why?"

"You guys mebbe togeter, but mebbe dis ting is personal between dem."

"He may have a point, a stupid one considering the fact that Kai-kuro may hate Riku, but a point nonetheless." Selphie insisted to him that Sora doesn't go with Wakka.

"Heh, you may be right, but you also can be wrong. If Sora just stays here, then he'd never know." The blonde turned his head to Sora. "I say you go."

Sora began to stand up and walk to them but something hit the back of his head halfway there. He turned around and Wakka gave him a 'WTF are you doin' mon?' look.

"I'm just going to see what's happening, that's what I'm doing." The brunette told him.

He continued walking to them, the anxiety to find out what's happening but the nervousness of it too. Sora reached the table where Riku and Kairi were. She turned her head up and saw him standing there. Kairi stood up as well; face leveled with face, his curiosity not the same as her anger. She raised a hand and slapped his face really hard, leaving her handprint.

"OW! What was that for?" Sora asked her as he felt the searing pain.

"'What was that for?' Like you don't know the bets you make yourself! You're so careless about other people's feelings!" Kairi turned her attention to Riku. "C'mon Riku, let's go." Both the red head and silver haired teens walked off the lunch yard. A few stares followed them but the rest laid on Sora as he walked to his own table.

"So? Why was Kai-ko hugging him?" Selphie asked, using another name for her friend.

"She just hit me and that's all. No answer." He told them all.

"Kairi might just be in a bad mood right now." Tidus' suggestion questioned them all.

"She could've been, but she usually comes to me. This time it's different."

"Skyla." Wakka simply said.

Selphie, Tidus and Sora turned their heads and asked in unison "Who?"

"Skyla Sonoda, Kairi's motha. Remember she was always complainin' 'bout how much she hates her? It could be 'cause of her."

"When did you get smart?" Selphie cocked her head to the side a bit.

"Selphie, shut up. My blitz ball friend here might have a point." Tidus told her. "So? You still have any more theories.

The orange haired boy shook him head.

"Then we'll just have to go with the one we have. Sora, you said you and Kairi sometimes meet in places, do exactly that."

"Then what would happen?"

"Make sure Skyla comes. If Kairi gets mad and stuff while she's around, then it's because of Skyla. If Kairi is completely okay with her there, then it's not because of her. That's how we'll find out." Everyone turned their heads to the other person who was acting smart.

"What? I can be smart at times, just like carrot head here." He said as he hooked his arm around Wakka shoulders.

* * *

"Kai, Kai, I know you're there. Answer please, we need to talk." Sora begged on Kairi's answering machine. "I didn't get to ask you at school so I'm asking you now."

She was there; she just didn't want to answer. After what Riku told her, she didn't want to talk to him.

"Kairi, I have a perfect place for tonight."

That caught Kairi's attention. She quickly picked up the phone and asked, "If it's a perfect place then what is it? Don't you have your dad's shift tonight since he's going to throw more rocks at me?"

"What? No, we've got a day off, but it's just today so we have to talk. And there's one more thing I have to ask—"

"And that would be?"

"Skyla's coming with you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh, there's a plan coming up. But now as the reviewers, I need you to do your part: should it be a good or bad ending? If it's good, it'll have extreme fluffiness, but if it's bad, you'd be best off if you have a box of tissues (Mkay that's overdoing it, but it will be sad). _AND_ I'm thinking about making an Avatar story, it'll be romance but I suggest for those who don't understand the show to not read the story. I'm planning to have major fluff in that one too! And I have a new nickname, A.A.! I got it from raxer so go and read her stories 'cause they're good and I'll be mad if you don't. And I'm sorry if my Wakka talk sounds weird, I know, I'm not good at it. And (gosh I'm saying and a lot) when Selphie goes Kai-kuro and stuff like that, um it's and ending that girls use to make their names sound cute. I just learned about this so I'm not all that good at it. NO FLAMING ABOUT THAT, please and thank you!  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I started this chapter after watching an old romance story so inspiration is flowing through my mind…and I just wanted to watch it for some reason. I've got way more reviews by now than I expected, and a shout out to **raxer **who guessed that my story is like 'Romeo and Juliet' so guess what…it is! Just with a few twists that I'm not sure I put in.

**School starts this Monday (Aug. 20)so updates are now officially slower…And please note that I have changed my pename to Amaya-Admired from animeadmirer. So just so you know.  
**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

That caught Kairi's attention. She quickly picked up the phone and asked, "If it's a perfect place then what is it? Don't you have your dad's shift tonight since he's going to throw more rocks at me?"

"What? No, we've got a day off, but it's just today so we have to talk. And there's one more thing I have to ask—"

"And that would be?"

"Skyla's coming with you." Sora's voice was serious making her wonder what he was up to.

"Skyla? I may hate you now but I'm still not that crazy to bring her with me. What are you thinking?" Kairi whisper-yelled into the phone.

"Nothing, nothing. So can she?"

"Gosh Sora, let me go ask." She hung up the phone, not even thinking of going down there to Skyla…well, maybe just thinking it but not really doing it.

"MY LITTLE KAI-CHAN! COME DOWN HERE WOULD YOU!" Her mom called out to her. "WE HAVE TO TALK!!!"

"First, I talk to Sora, and now—"

"KAIRI GET DOWN HERE!"

"—I talk to Skyla." Gentle knocking noises came from both her porch door and her hallway door.

"Kai, are you mad at me?" the voice from the porch called.

"Sora?" Kairi walked up to the door and opened it a bit. "Why are _you_ here? It's really not a good time either."

The knocking from her hallway door stopped and Riku talked. "Kairi, hey Kai, Skyla wants to talk." The two younger teens looked at each other, starting to panic. "Are you talking to yourself?"

"No Riku, just talking." Sora backed away a bit and laughed.

"Just talking? Nice back-up and you're up to something; I'm coming in!"

"Sora! He's coming! Hurry and get off!" The brunette started to look for an exit frantically when she came up to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Kairi pushed him off the porch.

"Thanks Kai!" He yelled up after he fell and rubbed his head to ease the pain, but she wasn't there; Riku already took her downstairs.

"'No Riku, just talking.' Yes, I'll _never_ fall for that, so what were you really doing in there?" Riku asked Kairi, gently pushing her down to Skyla.

"Nothing, so if Skyla wants to talk, let's get down before she gets mad." She grabbed his hand and they ran down the rest of the some-what hundreds of swirling stairs.

About five minutes later, they finally reached the photo room where Skyla was holding a magazine to the front cover and a huge smile on her face. It was the picture Sora saw earlier of them kissing. "I'm SOOO happy for you two so to celebrate, we're going to carnival that's coming into town tomorrow!"

"We are?" Both of them asked. Although it may not seem like it, Riku and Kairi shared the same fear of clowns. And through all the time she's known them (that's _really_ long), Skyla took it that they love them, thus scaring the living soul out of them.

* * *

"She didn't say much?" Selphie asked Sora as the whole group gathered for pizza. 

"Only a few."

"What did she say?"

"'Why are you here?' That's what she said. Skyla was calling out to her, too." Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka walked to the restaurant to help their friend's dilemma. It wasn't much they were doing, just walking there about seven forty-five-ish.

"Didya here what she was sayin' man?" Wakka asked him angrily because he was forced to eat pizza. And he doesn't like pizza.

"Wakka, stop getting mad about pizza, we'll get you the Hawaiian slice." Tidus told him.

"There's a Hawaiian type now?" the carrot topped boy said, his spirits lifting a bit.

"Yeah, there is and there has been, for a long time by now. And to answer your original question…barely." Sora said.

"Then what did they say?"

"Something about a cannibal to marshmallows."

"Cannibal to marshmallows? Sora, you probably (most likely) (no, try for sure) heard it wrong. If we see what that 'phrase' as we'll call it can be converted to, then we might—" Selphie started but Sora interrupted.

"Might???"

"Yeah, might find out what she really said. So c'mon! My mom has a machine thingy that likes to do anagrams and it could change the cannibal to marshmallows to something better."

"No Hawaiian Pizza?" Wakka pouted.

"Yes Wakka, no Hawaiian Pizza."

After running all the way to the other side of the town to get to her house, Selphie's mom decided to make them pizza…regular, melted and oily cheese pizza (makes you want to get some pizza huh?).

"'Kay, so if Sora heard Skyla yelling not-so-clearly through a door, then let's try it! I'll go into my room, close the door and yell that marshmallow thingy out; Sora's going to be in the same position he was in when he heard Skyla and hopefully, we'll get something." Selphie explained to everyone while stuffing her face with pizza in-between every word.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"We use Mom's anagram thingy, I already told you that. And if she won't let us, we'll do this manually, with a dictionary!!!" The hyperactive little bunny slammed four dictionaries onto the floor. "One for each of us!"

After finishing her pizza, Selphie grabbed all the boys and pushed them to the outside of her room. "Ready?"

"Yeah, guess so. So how're you going to do this?" Sora asked, sort of rubbing the back of his neck in the force of habit.

"Just listen!" and a few seconds later he could hear her yell out, "CANNIBAL TO MARSHMALLOWS!!!" (Yes she really said it) Selphie came out of the room with a grin on her face. "So? Whatcha get?"

"Eh, I got 'hana ball tomorrow.'" Tidus called out.

"I only got tomorrow at da end. Nuthing else." Wakka said, trying to open her computer to hack into her online diary.

"I think the first part of the first word is 'carn.' And tomorrow keeps on popping up so it's likely its 'carn something tomorrow.' What do you say Selp?" Sora said, getting so close but they didn't even know it yet.

"Tomorrow, hmm?" She started mumbling a few words that Sora couldn't understand. Then she snapped her fingers as an idea struck her. Selphie ran back into her room, Sora, Tidus and Wakka not that far behind. She grabbed a calendar off her wall and pointed to tomorrow's date. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow's the carnival! 'Carnival' and 'Tomorrow'! Yay! I got it!" She pranced off in her own parade of happiness.

"Why the carnival tomorrow? Doesn't that have clowns?" Sora said, thinking out loud.

"Why would you care about clowns?" Tidus asked.

"Kairi hates clowns so she wouldn't go unless she's being forced to by—"

"SKYLA!" Selphie squealed, jumping back into her room.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing—"

"—If we go we'll probably see Skyla!"

"And if Skyla's there—"

"—We can see if Kairi hates her or not!!!"

"Can you—"

"—Stop interrupting?!?" It took a few seconds before Selphie understood what he said. "Oh…sorry, I was just so used to it."

"Dad! Hey sorry but I can't make it to my shift today." Sora told his dad over the phone.

"Nah, it's okay. Sometimes I do miss the day shift." He said. "What do you need today for anyways?"

"Going to the carnival, we're going to see Kairi."

"Really eh? Well then in that case, I HATE THE DAYS!!! Why do you think I switched to the night???"

"But—"

"No Sora! I'm not allowing you to go to the carnival!"

"Why do you hate her so much? What did _Kairi_ ever do? If you hate Skyla, I can understand that, but why Kairi?"

"If she's her daughter, then she'd have enough power to change her."

"Dad, you've never really met Skyla! She's mean, to the heart!"

"A girl such as Kairi would be able to change a woman like Skyla. Sora, I've said what I've said, so you're not allowed to go!" His dad clicked his phone closed as so did Sora. The brunette decided to call all of his friends to let them know how their operation (I guess I can call it that?) is going so far.

* * *

"Yellow!" Selphie called. Yellow is her new hello; she just says that to annoy the person or just make it more fun. 

"Selph, my dad says I'm not allowed to go to the carnival…"

"No orange?"

"… So I'm going."

"WHAT? You've never disobeyed your dad…well actually, you just liking Kairi is already disobeying him."

"Yeah I know, so if I'm already in trouble, why just stand there doing nothing?"

"Ohh, I get it…" She spaced out for another minute. "…Now I don't!"

"If what I want to do gets me in trouble and I'm already in trouble, it's like it won't do any affect of trouble. Do you get that?"

(For all those who don't, refer to watch Shonen Jump's Bleach, when Hanataro tells Ganju why he's helping while opening the gate to Rukia in the repentance Tower. Around episode 30-38ish. And yes, I watch Bleach, as well as Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, Pokémon, Trinity Blood, Prince Of Tennis, MAR, sometimes Yu-Gi-Oh and the GX one when I'm desperate to watch, a bit of Blood+, Inuyasha but no Dragon Ball Z. I find that show disturbing for some reason, and yes, I watch plenty of anime)

"Maybee."

"Then I'll meet you at the carnival. Tidus and Wakka are on their way right?"

"Yeah. So I'll be there soon enough at least."

"Why soon—. Hold on, I've got another call." She pressed a button on her phone that sent her to the other line. "Yellow?"

"Hyper Bunny, Blonde Snake here." Tidus said.

"Blonde Snake? Hehe, that's funny."

"Hey! You're the one who made up the names! Pixel Princess is in sight and Carrot Top is beside me."

"An' why do I have to be a carrot? Ya know I hate carrots!" Carrot Top yelled.

"Whatever. Besides that, Sora's on his way. We should give him a name!"

"Yes, that would be the…"

"The what, Blonde Snake?"

"Pink Pony."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**School starts this Monday (Aug. 20)so updates are now officially slower…**

A.A.: Arise My Pink Pony!

Sora: Why do I have to be pink?

A.A.: Wasn't me! It was Tidus. points finger at Blonde Snake

Tidus: Yeah, yeah Amaya.

Sora: Who's Amaya?

A.A.: Me!!! But the A.A. stands for my pen name. goes into the corner and laughs hysterically

Sora and Tidus: stares at the maniac Tidus suddenly gets it both point at Sora

Sora: What?

A.A. & Tidus: Pink Pony!!!

So you get my point, everyone that has a key point in the story now have stupid code names (Pink Pony!) Here's a list:

Sora: Pink Pony (hehe)

Kairi: Pixel Princess

Tidus: Blonde Snake

Selphie: Hyper Bunny

Wakka: Carrot Top

Skyla: Snow White (Because Snow White is nice and Skyla is evil so no one can get and ideas.)

Sora's Dad: Comp Geek (they work at a computer manufactory) And I need a name for him so will anyone give any suggestions?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Don't really have anything much to say but… SCHOOL'S STARTED SO WHOOO! Hehe, sorry about that, just seeing my friends at school is really fun, not the evil teachers with their evil homework papers. Grr, those papers.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

"An' why do I have to be a carrot? Ya know I hate carrots!" Carrot Top (Wakka) yelled.

"Whatever. Besides that, Sora's on his way. We should give him a name!" Selphie squealed over the phone.

"Yes, that would be the…" Tidus snarled, an evil plan on board.

"The what, Blonde Snake (Tidus)?"

"Pink Pony."

"Pink Pony???"

"Hey guys, who's Pink Pony?" Selphie turned around and saw Sora staring at her.

"Pink Pony's Sora, remember Selp?" Tidus said, not noticing that it was Sora talking.

"Yeah, I remember," She started.

"WHY THE HECK AM I A PINK PONY?"

"Is that Pink Pony?"

Selphie turned to face the direction of Sora and saw that he was sitting down in anger trying to stay calm. "Don't we have to go to the carnival right now?"

"I think you made him mad, Tidus. And yeah, we should." Selphie told him.

"Fine, fine, fine, we'll call him… the Pink Panther. Is that better Sora?" Blonde Snake said.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll meet you there?"

"Yup." So Sora & Selphie started the fifteen-minute walk as Tidus & Wakka started their journey for cotton candy, funnel cakes, dunk tanks, roller coasters and barf bags. Yes, I know, gross.

* * *

"At least we have one thing in common." Kairi told Riku, ignoring most of his being. 

"That would be?" He said, doing the same to her by looking into the opposite direction.

"We're both afraid of clowns, duh. Wow, I never thought that I'd meet a guy who's freake—"

"KIDS!!! OVER HERE!" Kairi and Riku paced a bit faster to see the woman holding her arms up to "The circus! My mother always took me to one every year. So that's what I'm doing to you guys."

"But—"

"Even if you like it or even if you like it, you guys are going in." Honestly having no choice to go or not, the two teens took a gulp. Before they could actually accept their fear of clowns, Skyla yelled out once again. "C'mon guys! If we go now, we could do stuff with the clowns!"

* * *

"Isn't that Kairi?" Tidus said with his mouth full of food. 

Wakka was laying his head on the table and holding a full bag of…well, you should know. "How 'm I supposed ta know?" Carrot top said, barely.

"What was that?"

"Mhnnhm."

"What?"

"Stupid! Can't you tell you made him sick?" A certain hyperactive bunny said, hitting the back of Tidus' head.

"OW! THAT HURT!" He yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE WAKKA SICK!"

Speaking of Wakka, Sora heard him ramble quietly on about something. "What was that?"

Tidus stuck his head out of the fight he was in. "He said 'Go to…'"

More mumbles. "' Get…' Well, what is it boy? Get what?" Tidus took the job of commentating and mocking his friend.

So after thirty minutes of Wakka's sick mumbles Tidus finally got 'Go to the bathrooms to get me a barf bag. This one' this was the part where he accidentally spilled the bags contents on Tidus.

"Man! That's the last time I'm you commentator!" Then he walked in a penguin style all the way to the restroom.

"Okay, Wakka," Selphie said, bending over to him. "What did you really want to say?"

"Now that the annoying snake is gone, Kairi, Skyla and Riku went into the circus, so just go there." He said, his face lightening up from the act.

* * *

"Just balance the feather on the palm of your hand!" 

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do! How the heck am I supposed to do that?" Skyla and 'Sparky the Clown' were arguing about how to balance a peacock feather on the palm of your hand.

"If the top is going left, you go right, if it's going right, left, going forward, go back, and if it's falling back, go forward!"

Skyla took Sparky's advice, which failed and caused more yelling between the two. "Talk about a perfect couple." Riku whispered to Kairi sarcastically.

"You can say that again. So if they're enemies now, just think about it if they were friends." They paused to think about it, but the thought just freaked them out.

The yelling stopped and Skyla gazed upon them. Riku and Kairi faked a smile and waved an even faker wave from the top of the bleachers.

* * *

"The circus?" Tidus asked, the wonderful gaze of wonder upon his face. 

"Yes I said the circus." Wakka said as he started to be 'not' sick again. "So if you're going, you can't, 'cause the show started and the tents are closed."

"Sooooo, you're telling me that you made me go to the restroom and while I was gone you made Sora and Selphie off into the tent?"

"Yeah."

"AW MAN! I LOVE THE CIRCUS!" He yelled out. A few stares fell onto them.

"Tidus, man, shut up! If you want to, you can grab a clown costume and sneak into the show." The blonde's face lit up. "And that way, you can see Riku, Skyla and Kairi from a different perspective your friends won't be able to get."

Tidus ran off somewhere and Wakka quickly fell asleep. You would too if you had to listen to Tidus' useless ranting on about something.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two things I'm extremely sorry for guys: the late update and then a short chapter you only have to read. First of all, I said school's started for me like three weeks ago, so the homework gets in my way. And, my first action story, The Beginning of Nothing, just got one chapter up, so I'm working on that too. Read it please! I need to know how people think about it. And then second of all, sorry for the short chappie but it's only like this for the plot. I'm not being mean to you guys by making you wait for a chapter forever, and then when you get one, it's freakin' short! So, yeah, sorry about that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	8. Author's Note

Hay! Amaya here and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like ever! I kinda put this story on hiatus after I got detention but after that, stupid English homework got in the way.

…Anyways, I'm still here and chapter 8 should be on its way!


	9. Chapter 8

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, listen guys: this is the point in the story where the updates might seem like they'd never come. I explained that in the first chapter…I think. Oh well, so if I didn't, sorry for the long update (hell to it, I'm always sorry!) my dad switched our thingy for the computer that starts it up so I lost all the data. Once again, ohs wells 'cause I got it right here for you guys now!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Previously:_

"The circus?" Tidus asked, the wonderful gaze of wonder upon his face.

"Yes I said the circus." Wakka said as he started to be 'not' sick again. "So if you're going, you can't, 'cause the show started and the tents are closed."

"Sooooo, you're telling me that you made me go to the restroom and while I was gone you made Sora and Selphie off into the tent?"

"Yeah."

"AW MAN! I LOVE THE CIRCUS!" He yelled out. A few stares fell onto them.

"Tidus, man, shut up! If you want to, you can grab a clown costume and sneak into the show." The blonde's face lit up. "And that way, you can see Riku, Skyla and Kairi from a different perspective your friends won't be able to get."

So Tidus ran off somewhere and Wakka fell asleep…again.

* * *

"You think Skyla's going to stay down with the clowns or come back up with us?" Riku asked Kairi. They were sitting on top of the bleachers with no other levels behind them.

"Most likely…stay down there." She sipped at her soda again before asking her question. "So why do you hate clowns?"

"Do I have to? 'Cause it's rude to talk with my mouth full." Riku turned to Kairi and stuffed his face full with candy. They both laughed, but she nodded her head anyways. "Fine. When I was young, my own mom hosted the county fair. No one in my school volunteered to sit over the dunk tank so obviously, I would be that lucky kid, taking 6 or 7 baths in one day. The afternoon sun quickly flew over the blazing lot and beads of sweat started to form on my head. And guess what! No one was able to hit that target! So here I am, sitting all alone as I watched the people pass by or just stare when this clown comes up. His face was painted white—"

"Like Sparky?"

"Yes, exactly like Sparky's face," Riku motioned to the painted smile. "This clown comes up, gathers the crowd and takes a swing at it. He misses, and then he tries again, but misses. By the third time, nearly everyone there came to see what the commotion was about and the clown makes it. Sure, I was happy I get to swim in the cold water but everyone was laughing at me! I was only in the sixth grade! I still have to finish middle school, then high school, then and college! And I'll never be able to outgrow this fear of clowns because when I popped my head out of the water, the clown was standing right above me, the painted smile extending more as he tried to actually smile. It was a horrific sight."

"Eww," Both teens shuddered at the same time.

"So Kairi," Riku tossed another popcorn into his mouth as Skyla attempted to balance her peacock feather. "Why're you afraid of clowns?"

"My story is way simpler than yours." She drew in a breath and waited for a second for the dramatically affect. "Skyla loves the circus because she loves the clowns. And since this circus has the clowns, here we are, laughing our butts off."

"Well, her love sure does show." Riku looked, then Kairi followed as they laughed again. Skyla, as hard as she tried, never allowed Sparky the clown to help her balance the feather.

* * *

"Oh Sora, they're laughing together now!" Selphie giggled again as she looked past her playbill to Riku & Kairi. "They look so—" Sora nudged her ribs. "Oh, so _horrible_ together!"

"Yeah, whatever. Do you think he's really flirting with her or are they really becoming friends?" Sora clutched his soda tighter. He started to worry more and more everyday about losing his best friend to a stranger.

"It can't be that bad, Sora! Kairi's famous! She's bound to make more friends!" Selphie stuffed her face. All of a sudden, she stopped chewing and pointed her sugar-sticky finger towards one of the clowns, the most faulty one. "Isn't that…TIDUS!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forgive me. I promise you the chapter and I give you this puny chapter with this sucky cliffie. I wanted to throw in a little Riku/Kairi fluff so make Sora jealous (sorry!).But I need your reviews to know if you guys have any ideas to keep the story going. I've planned out the end already (a school play, and if you're smart enough, you'll figure it out but if you're not, I'm keeping it a secret for the surprise inside :D) but I need to know how to get from here to there. Help?


End file.
